Question With One Answer
by degrassi
Summary: JT and Manny one shot fic. JT wants to propose. Can he do it? Gee, I'm dizzy. Read & Review.


****

Question With One Answer

Author: degrassi

****

Pairing: JT Yorke/Manny Santos.

****

Rating: General.

****

Genre: Fluff!  
**Characters**: Futuristic fan fiction. They're eighteen.

****

Summary: One shot. I was feeling mushy. JT has been slowly gathering the courage to propose to Manny. Then he does, in a most unusual, but surprising way. 

****

[We're leaving here tonight. There's no need to tell anyone. They'd only hold us down. So by the morning light. We'll be half way to anywhere. Where love is more than just your name.]

Marriage. The biggest commitment that can ever be formed between two people. There was no doubt in a teenager's mind that he wanted that commitment, with a young woman whom he had adored and dotted on for three years. He didn't want them to ever grow apart. Yet proposing to her, might scare her. Since she was a lively soul, who loved to laugh, and smile all the time. Most of all, she loved being free. He didn't want to take that away from her. Yet JT Yorke was often assured by his best friend, Toby Isaacs that Manny Santos would never run away from him.

Their love was the true kind, he just knew it. Why was he still, so terrified of her reaction?

****

[Flashback]

__

The doorbell to the Yorke residence rung at about 9:45 PM. How unusual, was this since the area was currently in the mist of a massive thunderstorm. JT could barely see out the window. He didn't expect somebody to actually emerge in this weather. A sigh escaped his lips, as he lazily rose to his feet, after being so comfortably nestled into the couch. He wiped at the corner of his mouth, it coated in chocolate from the candy bar he had been sloppily eating. Even at sixteen, JT would never grow up.

Again, the doorbell rung, and this time his mother poked her head out of the kitchen with an eyebrow raised. "JT, you got that?" She called, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Yeah, mom." He said, waving a hand. She returned to the kitchen.

Opening up the front door, the sight that awaited the boy, shocked him. A thoroughly drenched Manny Santos upon his doorstep. Looking like she had walked the entire way in her pajama clothing. Her dark hair plastered to the sides of her temples. Through all of the rain, JT could identify her features clearly. Eyes red-rimmed, with hidden traces of melancholy.

"Manny…" He said quietly.

He was surprised to see her. No, more like shocked. A week ago, the two had argued. Had said some pretty nasty things to each other. Manny's parents had always been bothered by their relationship, since she was arranged to somebody else, a 'nicer boy' according to her parents. JT didn't exactly fit what they wanted for their daughter. Therefore, Manny avoided him, until JT had gotten so fed up, that he told her she had a few choices to make. Whether she was going to allow her family to control her, or take charge. The statement had provoked a shouting match that even surprised the two of them. It left one in tears, and one completely irate. They hadn't spoken to each other since. Now here she was, drowning in the sky, and shivering. 

"Manny! Come in here." He ushered the female in, and promptly shut the door. The shorter girl's head raised to meet the concerned, yet still surprised eyes of her boyfriend. She didn't say anything, but gaped at him in silence, her features frozen by the bitter chill in the air.

"What are you doing here? Are you crazy coming out in a STORM?"

She tilted her head, dark eyes suddenly glittering. "I love you, JT."

Both JT's brows arched, utterly flabbergast. However, those powerful words… a single phrase of devotion proved that Manny was as strong as he thought she was. It was an 'I'm sorry', and a 'I control my heart'. All in one. Carefully he took her into his arms, rubbed her back comfortingly, and relaxed his chin against the top of her head. 

They had been inseparable ever since that night, no matter what.

****

[/Flashback]

"Have you asked Manny yet?" The voice of Toby startled the lanky senior, causing him to fall flat out of his chair and onto the ground with a small thud. A few seconds later, the chair joined him. JT raised his eyes up at his best friend, who looked like he was trying to control himself, rather then burst out into fits of laughter. He scampered back onto his feet, clearing his throat. He bent down to retrieve the chair, leaning his weight against it, after sliding it back under the table. 

"No, but I'm getting there."

Toby narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. "That's what you've said to me the majority of the year! There's a week of school left. Then it's bye-bye, Degrassi. I think you should ask her now, before she starts making huge plans for herself. You don't want to spring this on her too late, JT."

The teen looked thoughtful, biting his bottom lip in concentration. "I'm still kind of scared to do it. What if she says no to me? What if she doesn't want to be engaged?"

His companion merely grinned at him, reaching out to pat his shoulder. "So that's why you've been hiding in the library. Anyway, she's put up with you for THIS long, hasn't she?" JT shot him a sharp glare. "--Just ask her! You won't know anything until you at least ask the question."

JT pulled the chair back out, and plopped down in it, with his face in his palms. "I want to do it… with a bang. Not the old fashioned way. I really want it to be special…" He begun to rise again. "But dashing. Something that would make her say 'wow'! Something that's… manly. Something that's going to inform the world that JT Yorke wants to become a married man!" He flipped the collar up on his shirt.

Once again, Toby was fighting back the urge to laugh out loud at his friend. Running a hand through brunette hair, he tapped a finger against his chin. 

"I think I have an idea for you, my friend." 

JT's eyes widened a tad.

"Well, spill it! Is it …you know, _flashy_ enough?"

"What's her favorite color?"

"Purple, why?"

"Alright, come on, JT. We've got to go to the office."

He slid his hands into his pockets. "The office? But I'm not in trouble! … Yet."

"_Just come on_! Trust me on this."

----

Manuella Santos heaved a sigh, even with school winding down, the grogginess of getting up so early for final exams was beginning to take its toll. Leaning against the form of her best friend Emma Nelson, she let her wandering eyes fall on the engagement ring that was on her right, ring finger. 

"That's beautiful, Emms." She said, for the millionth time since she had first seen it. The sun was poking above the tops of the trees, spilling into the road. They crossed the intersection, heading up Degrassi street towards their school.

The blonde smiled, a faint pink coloring her cheeks. "I still can't believe he asked me."

Manny flashed an optimistic smile. "Hey I don't. Sean really loves you."

"How are things with you and JT, though, Manny?"

"We're alright…" She said calmly. She was a little envious of her best friend. Since the seventh grade, she was always hoping they'd get engaged around the same time. Coming in sight distance of the school, Emma, about to reply, said nothing. She had stopped walking. Eyes of hazel were dead set on their school.

"Manny, I suggest you look up. Now."

"Hm?" She raised her eyes, looking half interested. Then gasped with surprise. There, covering the: **'DEGRASSI COMMUNITY SCHOOL**' logo, was a large banner. A banner that spelt out: '**MANUELLA SANTOS, WILL YOU MARRY ME?**' in purple ink. From the appearance, she could tell that it had been hand painted. A bit off center, but enough to send the teenage girl sprinting off towards the front stairwell of their school for a better look.

Students who were arriving for exams as well, raised brows. Heads turned, and romantic sighs escaped from younger girls lips. Emma had followed her friend, but chose to remain in the background, staring up at the large banner with a knowing smile.

The glass doors of the front of the school opened, and an embarrassed JT Yorke stood upon the top step, wearing the typical: "Am I Good, or Am I Good?" smirk upon his face. He spotted the form of his girlfriend, still staring up at the banner, flabbergast, and a brilliant shade of crimson. 

"So what do you say, Manny?" 

Manny finally drew her eyes away from the banner, enough to spot JT, standing there, looking at her now with nervousness and anticipation. A smile which reminded him of the purest ray of sunlight, caused those features of hers to glow. She rushed up the stairs, and threw her arms around the waiting boy.

"Of course I'll marry you! Of course!" 

JT caught her, swinging an arm around her waist, feeling a bit lightheaded. "You.. You will?"

"Yes, yes! I will, JT!"

He quietly pulled away from her, cupping her face with both of his hands. Before he leaned in, and kissed her. Tenderly, sealing the promise. From below the array of students erupted into proper cheers, and whistles. From behind, Toby emerged, eyeing the couple, who seemed to be in their own world. 

"Well, it's about time." Emma was smiling up at him. He gave her a thumbs up. 

The question with one answer. **Yes**.


End file.
